


Мама все решит

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Брак с Архонтом Теней обречен на провал, если, конечно, не вмешается мама.





	Мама все решит

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ФБ-2018 для команды Pillars of Tyranny.  
> О Линн в Распутье Летианы можно прочесть в фике "Меч и ножны" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043440).

Риган Мавелла была любящей и заботливой матерью.

Разумеется, она знала об успехах своей младшей дочки и не могла не повидать ее в Суде Города-Бастарда, когда представился случай.

— Я горжусь тобой! — восклицала она, пока слуги втаскивали в комнату Вершительницы корзину за корзиной. — Твои великие дела на устах у всего клана... Риган Линн, не вертись, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Это невежливо... Я счастлива, дочь, что мои уроки пошли тебе впрок. Воспитывать детей очень непросто, но когда видишь, каких высот они достигают благодаря твоим неустанным трудам, все горести, бессонные ночи и хлопоты забываются, как страшный сон.

Госпожа Риган прослезилась.

— Матушка, зачем же столько всего?! — в ужасе спросила Линн, глядя, как ее тесные покои постепенно заполняются всяческой походной утварью и разнообразной домашней снедью, которой хватило бы на прокорм небольшой армии. Хорошо, что происходящее не застал ненасытный Алый Хор!   
— Я слишком редко вижу тебя, моя дорогая, чтобы нынче лишиться возможности тебя побаловать. Знала бы ты... Риган Линн, не хрусти пальцами! Знала бы ты, какими долгими были сборы, какой тяжелой оказалась дорога сюда! Но все это мелочи по сравнению с тем, что ты наконец-то рядом со мной...

Госпожа Риган промокнула глаза вышитым платочком.

— Матушка, — Линн почтительно обняла родительницу, — это большая радость — видеть вас, знать, что вы в добром здравии, и принимать вашу заботу, но я не задержусь в Городе-Бастарде надолго. Я прибыла сюда отчитаться Архонту Правосудия и буквально завтра снова отправлюсь в путь. Я даже не знаю, в какие края заведет меня необходимость выполнять долг...  
— Какой же хорошей девочкой ты выросла! Во всем слушаешься Адъюдикатора, так же как меня, и вот результаты — твое возвышение, твои штандарты, развевающиеся на ветру и ослепляющие все Ярусы... Кстати, позаботься о том, чтобы на Шпилях непременно оказались и флаги нашего клана. Покажи этим немытым южанам, сколь много значат семейные традиции Севера и на какие высоты могут вознести! Слышишь меня, Риган Линн?  
— Слышу, матушка. Не беспокойтесь, я займусь этим при первой возможности.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Только оставь в покое мешок, не дергай, все нити выпустишь. И не переминайся все время с ноги на ногу, стой ровно!   
— Хорошо, матушка. А что по поводу припасов? Мне ведь не съесть все это за день.  
— Не волнуйся, я знаю, что ты путешествуешь со слугами...   
— С друзьями, матушка.  
— Тем более! Друзья вечно голодны и очень прожорливы, — госпожа Риган звонко рассмеялась. — Хорошая свита — сытая свита, запомни, детка, я повторять не буду... Отчего ты так неприлично сглатываешь, Риган Линн?! Словом, бери снедь с собой в дорогу. Мне хватило всего двух повозок, чтобы привезти это добро! Конечно, продвигаться придется медленнее, зато у каждого из вас всегда будет сытный ужин и теплая постель.  
— Благодарю, матушка.  
— Ну что ты. Это же мой долг — помогать тебе не только как дочери, но и как слуге Владыки! Кайрос несет нам освобождение, и я очень довольна тем, что ты, мое дитя, принимаешь в построении нового мира самое живое участие... А это что у тебя такое?!  
— Где?  
— На запястье! Ну-ка, покажи! — госпожа Риган изменилась в лице, когда Линн, порозовев, вытянула руку, на которой, едва прикрытый рукавом, красовался странный темный наруч.   
— Архонт Теней дал мне это, матушка, — виновато сказала Линн и по-детски убрала руку за спину. — Убедил меня принять его дар, хоть я и пыталась отказаться — подумала, что это невежливо, пусть даже я его лучшая ученица.  
— Кайрос милостивый... — прошептала госпожа Риган. Теперь на ее лице десятки выражений сменяли друг друга. Наконец она медленно выдохнула и присела на краешек постели Линн.   
— Дочь моя, — произнесла она замогильным голосом, — ты понимаешь, что сделала? Понимаешь, что все это значит?!

И Линн пришлось сознаться.

— Матушка... Я думаю, что могу вам открыться. Я знаю, что это не просто наруч, а опасный и могущественный артефакт. Вероятно, Архонт Теней подарил мне его не без умысла. Дело в том, что он взял меня под свою опеку и научил некоторым вещам... Например, магии теней. Этот наруч, по всей видимости, не только помогает мне, но и позволяет Архонту в какой-то степени контролировать меня. А он сам теперь избавлен от лишнего внимания со стороны Тунона и Владыки...  
— Ш-ш-ш! — зашипела госпожа Риган. — Ты что, разве можно произносить вслух такие вещи, пусть даже при матери? Да еще в Суде... Ох, глупая ты, глупая девочка!  
— Но почему? — обиделась Линн. — Мне показалось, вы были довольны моими достижениями в Ярусах, а без помощи Бледена Марка и без его Оков Теней многое не получилось бы!

Госпожа Риган вздохнула.

— До-очка, — укоризненно протянула она, — чего ради ты так долго изучала историю и традиции народов Терратуса? Ты ведь знаешь, что на родине Архонта Теней дарение и принятие наручей означает заключение брачного союза?

Линн вспомнила разговор с Тайхоном на Шпиле и побелела.

— Матушка, да это слухи и домыслы! Я уверена, что это неправда, а если и правда, то Архонт Теней явно ничего такого не имел в виду, это просто подарок!

Госпожа Риган многозначительно прищурилась:

— Ну, имел или не имел, неважно. Не волнуйся, мама все решит. Скажи-ка мне, где вы с ним обычно видитесь?

Линн вовремя прикусила язык, чтобы не проболтаться дотошной матушке о Пепельной глуши. Своим умением вытаскивать наружу секреты — во всяком случае, из дочерей — госпожа Риган могла потягаться с самим Архонтом Тайн.

— Обычно здесь, в Суде. Иногда он сам находит меня.  
— А где он сейчас?  
— Наверняка на своем месте, — Линн пожала плечами. — Но зачем он вам?  
— Увидишь, — госпожа Риган резво вскочила, кинулась прочь из комнаты и потащила за собой дочь. — Веди меня к нему! Может быть, в его диких краях так и принято, но мы — северяне, и я не позволю ему оставить тебя в этом нелепом положении! В виду он ничего не имел, понимаете ли. Надо же, какая дерзость...

В зале Суда было шумно и многолюдно, Тунон парил над своим помостом, разбирая очередное дело, и на появление Вершительницы с матерью никто не обратил внимания. Ну, почти никто — когда Линн и госпожа Риган приблизились к скамье палача, густые тени взметнулись вверх и приняли очертания человеческой фигуры. Бледен Марк выступил из темноты и с интересом поглядел на посетительниц.

— Девочка, — он кивнул Линн, вежливо склонил голову перед госпожой Риган и замер в ожидании.

Госпожа Риган расплылась в лучезарной улыбке.

— Неужели сам непобедимый Архонт Теней?! — она прижала руки к сердцу. — Наконец-то я вижу вас воочию! Какое счастье! Риган Мавелла, матушка этой милой девочки, к вашим услугам. Позвольте выразить вам почтение от всего нашего клана... Риган Линн, не горбись! Что Бледен Марк подумает о тебе? Так вот, я польщена вашим выбором и благодарна вам за деликатность по отношению к моей дочери. В ней вся сила нашей семьи, она способна на великие дела, но нуждается в наставнике, в твердой руке и надежной опоре, и мы рады, что вы согласились принять на себя эту трудную роль!

Бледен Марк насторожился. Тени за его плечами подрагивали.

— Госпожа Риган, я был рад обучать вашу дочь — произнес он, тщательно выбирая слова. — У нее огромный потенциал весьма необычного свойства, неудивительно, что она многого добилась, но чаще всего увидеть уникальные качества, дремлющие в зародыше, могут лишь опытные наставники, такие как Адъюдикатор или я. За счет своих талантов и упорства Вершительница Линн выдержала довольно опасные испытания.   
— О да! Я догадываюсь, как непросто вам находить избранных среди избранных, и наша семья счастлива, что моя дочь снискала ваше расположение не только как лучшая ученица. Клан Риган всецело поддерживает мир Кайроса, но при этом чтит традиции всех земель Терратуса, и мы согласны на заключение союза по правилам, принятым на вашей родине.   
— Боюсь, я вас не совсем понимаю, леди Мавелла, — Бледен Марк слегка нахмурился.  
— О Архонт, — госпожа Риган очаровательно рассмеялась, — моя дочь не осмелилась напрямую рассказать мне о той чести, которой вы ее удостоили. Я сама увидела на ней вашу знаменитую реликвию... Риган Линн, не скрипи зубами! Ах, это не ты... Прости, детка. Как я и говорила, Архонт, мы почитаем традиции всех земель Терратуса, а поскольку в ваших краях дарение наруча символизирует заключение брачного союза, от имени всего клана я даю согласие на этот брак. Я уверена, что моя дочь в надежных руках.

Госпожа Риган снова прослезилась, как бы не замечая ошеломленного выражения на лице Бледена Марка.

— У клана Риган обширные владения, а наследниц в семье всего две — вот эта прелестная девочка и ее старшая сестра. Настанет день, и в распоряжении Риган Линн окажется большое богатство! Много земель, много денег, много слуг... Все, чего только можно пожелать!

Линн судорожно сглотнула. Желание Марка слиться с тенями она в этот миг поняла как никогда отчетливо.

— Риган Линн, ты опять за свое! Я как раз говорю Архонту Теней, насколько удачный выбор он сделал... Не обращайте внимания, она просто волнуется. Она у нас умница, красавица, хорошо воспитанная, преданная и очень скромная в поведении — в нашей семье это ценится.

Судя по тому, как брови Бледена Марка взлетели вверх, о приключениях Линн в борделе Распутья Летианы вспомнила не только она сама.

— Не годится матери нахваливать своих детей, но Риган Линн готовили к тому, чтобы быть не только верной слугой Кайроса, но и образцовой супругой. Впрочем, возможно, обилие обязанностей не позволит вам уделять ей много времени и внимания. Мы собираемся обратиться к Архонту Правосудия с просьбой отпустить Линн со службы после завершения очередной миссии. Эдикты, тяжелый климат Ярусов, разреженный воздух Шпилей — все это не лучшим образом сказывается на ней, и если вы предпочтете, чтобы она жила под материнским кровом, я согласна на это и готова забрать ее в любой момент.

Золотые глаза Бледена Марка недобро сверкнули.

— Раз уж вы знаете традиции моего народа, леди Мавелла, то вам наверняка известно, что девочка теперь находится под моей защитой и моим присмотром. Отныне она связана не только с кланом Риган, но и с моим племенем, и Адъюдикатор объяснит вам, что я в данной ситуации имею преимущество. Как и во многих других, — он посмотрел на госпожу Риган так, словно оценивал, куда удобнее воткнуть нож. — Вершительница Линн останется в Суде и будет исполнять распоряжения Архонта Правосудия, а я со своей стороны собираюсь оказывать ей помощь и наставлять ее. Ни к чему отвлекать Тунона от важных обязанностей, такие мелочи мы можем уладить и сами.  
— О, безусловно, Архонт! Раз вы взяли мою дочь под свое покровительство, я совершенно спокойна за ее судьбу. Не смею более мешать. Знакомство с вами было приятнейшим даром этого дня! Позвольте же проститься с вами... И с тобой, дочка. Мы будем часто навещать тебя. Слушайся советов старших, и все будет хорошо.

Когда госпожа Риган удалилась, Бледен Марк и Линн некоторое время ошарашенно смотрели друг на друга. Линн неловко кашлянула:

— Э... Я правда ничего ей не говорила. Она просто всегда такая... такая... Ну, как Голоса, знаешь?

Марк понимающе кивнул:

— Именно поэтому ты и должна остаться здесь. Боюсь представить, что может натворить эта женщина, попади ей в руки такое оружие, как ты. Но вообще я не удивлен. Она не первая, кто повелся на сплетни о том, что я носил сдвоенный наруч как символ двух браков одновременно, — многозначительно добавил он и хитро поглядел на Линн. Она, как завороженная, уставилась в его золотые глаза.  
— А разве все это неправда? — вырвалось у нее.  
— Не знаешь, радоваться или сожалеть?

Линн молчала, не понимая, почему ее бьет мелкая дрожь.

— Хм... — почти тепло улыбнулся Архонт Теней. — Хорошо, хорошо. Я никогда не был женат, девочка, а наручи носил исключительно боевые — верь в это, если тебе так хочется. Или не верь. Но то, что у моего народа принято обмениваться брачными оковами, — чистая правда.  
— Значит... — Линн запнулась и почувствовала, как заливается краской.   
— Я так и думал, что ты не знаешь. Надеялся, что и не узнаешь, но теперь принцип чести заставляет меня хранить тебе верность и быть твоим защитником.

В это время Тунон объявил, что Суд завершает работу, и отпустил недовольных вельмож, которых не успел принять. Линн внезапно решилась и схватила Марка за руку:

— Идем ко мне. Сейчас же. Здесь ты уже не понадобишься, а мне надо тебе кое-что отдать.

В покоях Линн, заваленных корзинами и мешками, им двоим едва удалось разместиться.

— Это все мама, — виновато заметила Линн, роясь в своих вещах. — Как теперь их тут откопать... О, нашла!

Она с упрямым выражением на лице встала перед Архонтом Теней.

— Руки вперед, — велела она. Бледен Марк недоверчиво покачал головой, но приказ выполнил, и Линн, волнуясь, натянула на него мягкие, зеленоватого оттенка перчатки.  
— Вот, — смущенно сказала она, отступив на шаг. — Я все равно собиралась их тебе подарить. Тебе же постоянно приходится рисковать. Я не Аше, но вдруг моя защита поможет.  
— Перчатки алхимика? — глаза Марка вспыхнули. — И не жаль отдавать?  
— Тебе — не жаль. Ну как, теперь наш брак уже считается полноценным?  
— Еще нет. Кое-чего не хватает, — Архонт Теней двусмысленно усмехнулся. Линн снова покраснела и прикусила губу.   
— Только не говори мне сейчас, что ты не готова, детка. Я ведь знаю, чего ты добивалась все это время.

Линн попыталась было возмутиться, но темная горячая ладонь на мгновение закрыла ей рот, и пришлось замолчать. Мир начал меркнуть — вокруг заколыхались тени.

— Тебе хотелось победить, девочка, — пусть будет по-твоему, — зашептали они, — но знай, что всякая победа имеет цену. Считай это моим последним испытанием.   
— Я тебя не боюсь, — тихо ответила она. Ахнула, когда Архонт Теней подхватил ее, обняла его за плечи и закрыла глаза.

Что произошло дальше, осталось тайной. Ведь на сей раз за ними некому было наблюдать.


End file.
